


Let It Snow, Let It Melt, Let It Soak

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M, Mass Desperation, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Three ice trainers decide to train in the cold mountains of Pasio, but when the only bathroom for miles goes out of order, things don't go too well.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Hachiku | Brycen, Kabu/Yanagi | Pryce - Mentioned
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 4





	Let It Snow, Let It Melt, Let It Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, haven't done mass desperation since the 3rd part of this series. Also, only my 2nd time including female desperation. You can tell I prefer male, but I couldn't resist dragging Candice into this.

They had finally made it to the lodge.

On top of Pasio's colder mountain, there was a wooden lodge that trainers could stay in and train nearby. Several trainers would come here, mainly ice trainers. Pryce, Brycen and Candice agreed to go up together to train. Lear told no one of this mountain as, even with his harsh personality, feared it would be so cold that people would get hypothermia from just being up there. Most ice trainers were used to colder temperatures so they didn't complain much.

"I'll be right back, don't start without me." Brycen ran off towards the lodge as Pryce and Candice found an area to train at just a few metres away. When Brycen got inside and tried to enter the lodge's bathroom, it was locked. He knocked. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" He asked. A few seconds passed, then the lodge owner, an old lady, walked downstairs and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry young man, the main pipe up here is busted. The fix shouldn't take long, though." She told him. Brycen just nodded as he walked out.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked him. The actor gave both trainers a worried look.

"The pipe up here is broken, so the bathroom's unavailable. It should be fixed soon." He answered. Candice gave him a confirming nod, but Pryce just kept looking at him, concern clearly shown by his expression.

"Should we head back down? The nearest ones from here are in the city and that's a long walk." He suggested.

"No, it's alright, I can hold it until the pipe gets fixed." Brycen knocked down the suggestion. He had brought up his need to pee a while ago, looking forward to reaching the lodge, but now they were there and the bathroom was unavailable, he had to hold it just a bit longer.

With the broken pipe, the other two were now more concerned. Candice barely had to go at all, but the concern was still present on her mind. As for Pryce, his own need had just sparked up. It was worse than Candice, but not as bad as Brycen, so he knew he could hold it as well. They weren't the only ones desperate. Several other trainers were a bit desperate, but most were just heading down the mountain. There was a forest area nearby, so trainers were going there instead for relief.

Brycen would do so as well, if it wasn't for the fact he was bladder shy. His dressing room in Unova had a private bathroom that he could use whenever he needed. The public ones were closer to the set, but every time he tried to use them with people in them, he couldn't go at all, no matter how badly he had to go, unless he was at his very limit. He could only manage in a stall with earbuds in, which he rarely ever carried. It was worse outdoors. Even at his limit, he just froze. The only time he is able to is mid-accident, which would be too late.

Pryce only struggled outdoors, also freezing like Brycen, but can manage if he's desperate enough. Public bathrooms were fine, both in and out of a stall.

As for Candice, she could go anywhere and be fine. She even went on a staircase once and was fine. There was no one around at the time it happened and the building was about to close anyways, so it was fine for her to let go there.

Some time passed, about an hour, and the trio were training with their Pokemon. Both Pryce and Candice could feel their need for sure now. They weren't too desperate, but it was on their minds. As for Brycen, he was starting to fidget a lot. He was used to holding it in, but would normally be in a warm studio. In the freezing mountains, he felt worse, his body wanting to let go to get warmer, but he knew he had to hold it. An accident would ruin his reputation, especially since some trainers recognised him. He would be a laughing stock.

"If anyone's waiting for the bathroom, it's taking longer than expected. If you really can't wait, the forest just a mile down the mountain is quite dense. I hope none of you damage your health out here." The old lady notified from her bedroom window upstairs.

"How long will it be?" Brycen asked.

"Ohh...about two hours." That answer made the actor panic internally. He would be at his limit by then. He might not even make it due to the cold. His thighs squeezed together to relieve some pressure temporarily. The other two trainers were getting more worried by the second, both for him and for themselves. Every other trainer in the area was either heading to the forest or squirming by the lodge, also waiting for it to get fixed. Some trainers were familiar, being previous Gym challengers, whilst others were unrecognisable.

"E-excuse me!" A young girl called out to the old lady, with what looked like her dad beside her. Both were squirming loads. "Is there another bathroom nearby?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, the nearest one's are an hour away. If you're so desperate, the forest isn't far." The old lady answered with a sympathetic frown. "Will you be alright, pops?"

"It's fine, honey. What about you?"

"I need to go now!"

"Ok, ok, you can go on ahead."

"I'm not leaving you here alone!" The ice trip watched the scene unfold.

"Just go, please, before you..." The father's sentence trailed off. The girl turned away as his needs buckled under him and a stain appeared on the front of his suit trousers. The girl fell to her knees mere seconds later, succumbing to the same fate. After a minute, she got up. "It's alright...let's head back to the hotel and get cleaned up." The father daughter duo walked away and down the mountain. Brycen saw the entire event and it made him even more worried. He did NOT want to end up like those two. He had to hold it no matter what.

With each minute that passed, the trio just got more and more desperate. Each trainer that came up realised the bathroom was out of order and either used the forest as relief or just decided to wait. Candice was rubbing her thighs together, humming to herself as a distraction as none of the three could focus when training, so they returned their Pokemon to their PokeBalls. Pryce was worse, squirming more and his hands were clenched at his sides, not wanting to grip onto his crotch since several trainers were in the area and he had enough strength to keep holding it without the help of his hands.

Both Pryce and Candice were in slightly different worlds in their minds, but both shared one thought: Brycen wasn't going to make it.

The trainer in question was grabbing his crotch tightly, his thighs so tightly together, they were crushing his hands. His feet were twisted inwards with a bit of a gap in between them due to his position. His eyes were shut tight and he had gritted teeth not showing. His bladder was in unbearable pain, but he had to keep holding it. _He couldn't have an accident, not in front of all these trainers and especially not in front of---_

"I thought I'd find you up here. I see you have some company." A very familiar voice called out. Brycen opened his eyes, his gritted teeth getting revealed to the person in front of him.

Grimsley, his boyfriend. He came at the worst time. It took only nanoseconds for Grimsley to realise something was terribly wrong as soon as he made eye contact with him.

"What's wrong???" The gambler asked. Brycen just lowered his head.

"... _t-toilet..._ " He muttered, stuttering as he did so. Grimsley heard him, but was confused, since he wasn't aware of what was happening.

"The pipe up here was broken, so we've been waiting for repairs...!" Pryce explained, a hand moving to the front of his coat to grab his crotch, the other still at his side. Grimsley understood the situation.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer!" Candice darted down the mountain to the forest. Due to the sudden jolt, she leaked a bit on the way. As soon as she reached it, she forcefully pulled down her underwear, squatting behind the nearest tree.

The instant relief overwhelmed her as she let out a sigh. Her urine made the snow yellow, but it was easily coverable with some fresh snow. Once she was done, she pulled her slightly damp underwear up and ran back to the three men, two of which were still squirming. They were reassured when the old lady returned to the window.

"The pipe's been fixed, so the bathroom's available now." As soon as she said that, Brycen and Pryce, as well as two other trainers, ran to the lodge. Brycen suddenly came to a halt before he even got to the porch area. All at once, not even leaking beforehand, his bladder just gave out completely. His briefs and black half leggings began to dampen as a wet patch grew on his crotch. Some of it ran down his legs, with the rest seeping through and making the snow beneath him yellow. His face went bright red and he couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh. Both Candice and Grimsley ran over when he had just finished up. He hugged his boyfriend and started to cry, Grimsley giving him a back rub to calm him down a little.

"There there, it's ok..." He muttered in the actor's ear. Candice went inside the lodge to check on Pryce.

His situation was at it's worst. Both hands were on his crotch as he shifted from one leg to the other, trying anything to not wet himself.

"Brycen's had an accident." Candice notified him. Pryce just gave a confirmative nod. A trainer walked out and before the one in front of him went in, she turned around.

"Oh dear, do you wish to go first???" She asked.

"No, you should. I don't want to cut the line." He answered, a bit hesitantly. His morals had gotten in the way of relief this instant.

"I insist."

"No, no, you---" Before Pryce could finish his sentence, he felt a large leak. Everything wanted to come out now. He gripped his crotch even tighter, gritting his teeth and squinting as he did so.

"I don't have to go as bad as you. Go." She got behind Pryce so he was at the front.

"I...I can't move..." His eyes started to fill with tears. Relief was just around the corner, but even moving an inch at this point would most likely cause him to lose control.

"Not at all???" Candice panicked. Pryce made it this far and now that relief is just a few feet away, he's unable to get there. "Try very slowly...need a hand?" In response, he nodded. The female trainer and Candice got either side of him. One step and he leaked again. His eyes went wide and he barely managed to regain control, gripping much harder.

"Slowly..." The trainer repeated what Candice had said. Pryce managed to get in front of the toilet without any more leaks, but now was the hardest part. Moving his hands to pull his boxers and trousers down (as he has no physical zipper, it broke off and he hasn't fixed it yet) without losing all control.

He needed their help. He needed it...but he felt so awkward to ask. The trainer outside shut the door as the three forgot to.

"Will you be good from here?" Candice looked at him in the eyes from the side. Pryce shook his head.

"I might lose it as soon as my hands move, plus my coat has to be moved out of the way...please...this hurts..." He sounded like he was begging. Candice and the trainer shared a nod. they all turned around, making sure was right in front of the porcelain throne. They used one hand to lift the back of Pryce's coat up and their other to grip each side of Pryce's trousers and boxers. They would have to be as fast as they could, both pulling down and turning away.

"On the count of three. Let go, we'll pull, sit down, ok?" Candice commanded. The other two nodded. "One. Two. Three!" On three, Pryce dropped his hands, the two trainers very quickly pulled his trousers and boxers down and he sat down. They made sure his coat was on the back of the seat before turning away.

He got an instant release, letting out a loud and near orgasmic sigh of relief. His face was bright red from his embarrassment. His boxers were very damp and his trousers had a visible patch on them, but his coat covered them up. He had never been so close to an accident. He has had an accident before in a similar area with his boyfriend, Kabu.

"Thank you...both of you..." He thanked the two ladies, who both gave him a thumbs up with one hand and without turning around. It took a few minutes for him to finish due to how much he was holding in. He pulled his boxers and trousers up, flushed, washed his hands and walked out with Candice. The trainer stayed in the bathroom and locked the door as she had to go as well.

Outside, Brycen had calmed down and was in the middle of a passionate kiss with Grimsley. The couple noticed the duo and separated, flustered.

"Are you alright, Pryce? You're blushing." Brycen asked him.

"Was seconds away from an accident and, uhm...needed some assistance in there..." He rested a hand on his face, blushing more. Candice patted him on the back.

"You made it, though. That's what matters. Come on, let's get back and get you both changed."

"Wait, both?" Grimsley looked confused. "But Pryce, you---" Before he could finish his sentence, Pryce lifted the bottom of his coat up to reveal the obvious wet patch on his trousers. "Oh."

"I may not have kept control of everything...let's go." Pryce sighed and the group all walked down the mountain.


End file.
